<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hell Of A Feeling Though by lily_rainn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619928">A Hell Of A Feeling Though</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_rainn/pseuds/lily_rainn'>lily_rainn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Spanking, but its really only there as a framework for the porn, cos humans and halflings, ok maybe little a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_rainn/pseuds/lily_rainn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where it was Hamid, not Bertie, who gave Wilde an "interview" in season 1. Hamid doesn't want the article published, so before the party leave London, he goes back to Wilde to negotiate a deal. Wilde has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hell Of A Feeling Though</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The main concept, and a lot of moments in this fic are stolen directly from a great conversation with foz and amelie in rome. I merely lifted them and put them into this monstrosity.<br/>The title is taken from Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic at the Disco</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamid knew he’d fucked up. He was caught up in the moment, in the relief of something as normal as a hook-up in the wake of the previous crazy few days. Wilde had been suave and charming and quick, and the seduction was the kind of challenge Hamid could enjoy. After facing too many challenges that were trying to kill him, it was nice to meet a harmless one.</p><p>Only it wasn’t harmless. Wilde was a journalist, and one with a reputation. How could Hamid have been that stupid? He’d let him take <em>pictures</em>, for goodness sake.</p><p>His options were limited. He couldn’t risk Wilde’s article coming out. It wasn’t just his own reputation at stake - he didn’t even want to think about the damage it could do to his family. Or to Sasha and Zolf and Bertie, who’d only just thrown their lot in with him and deserved better than to lose face because of his bad decisions. He had to stop Wilde publishing somehow.</p><p>But he couldn’t tell anyone, couldn’t go to anyone for help. The rest of the party knew he and Wilde had flirted, of course, knew that they’d met privately for an “interview”, but there was no-one who wouldn’t look at him differently after he told them what an idiot he’d been. No, he had to deal with this on his own.</p><p>So that was how Hamid found himself outside Wilde’s hotel, one afternoon a few days after their encounter. The party were heading to Paris soon, so Hamid had to do something today. He hadn’t decided what he was going to say yet, but it was probably going to involve paying Wilde off. They’d just got a huge sum of money from Kew. And if he had to go to back to his family begging to get some more, it would still be better than the alternative.</p><p>At the hotel, Hamid asked for Wilde by name, and the human behind the desk narrowed his eyes slightly before ringing up to Wilde’s room to let him know he had a visitor. When he put the phone down again, Hamid thought there was there something mocking in his expression as he said, “You can head straight up there. Room 235.” Maybe Hamid was just imagining it. Maybe the man remembered seeing him last time, or had even worked out why he was back again. Hamid bristled uncomfortably at the thought and headed up the stairs.</p><p>Hamid was used to having to look up in a city built for human-sized creatures, but even so, there was something even more intimidating that usual about the looming shape of the door to room 235. Hamid tried to shake the feeling and pull himself together. He’d done hundreds of business negotiations in his time, and this was just another one. Everyone wanted something. All Hamid had to do was offer Wilde what he wanted. This would be over and behind him by the end of the day, and he’d be off to Paris.</p><p>Hamid knocked.</p><p>“Come in.” Wilde’s voice beckoned him clearly through the thick door. Hamid had to stand on his tiptoes just a little to reach the door handle, and he took a moment to regain his footing again before he stepped into the room.</p><p>Wilde’s room was large and neat, and looked like every other quite-nice-London-hotel-room Hamid had ever been in. Wilde himself was sat at a desk by the window, focusing intently on something he was writing, but he waved Hamid into the room and a moment later set his paper aside and looked up with a wide, pleasant smile. “Hamid, how lovely to see you again. Do come in, take a seat. What can I do for you?”</p><p>There wasn’t a great deal of choices for seating in the simply furnished room, but there was a stool by the dresser, not too tall, low enough for Hamid to hop up onto it without too much effort. “I think you can guess what I’m here for, Mr Wilde. It’s about our… interview from the other day.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. You had a few points you wanted clarifying? Wanted to go over a few questions again?” Wilde stood from his chair and walked round the desk. He leaned back on it, grinning hungrily. For a moment Hamid’s mind was thrown back to the last time he’d been in this room, but he gritted his teeth and focused. “Because I’d normally ask you to make an appointment for that sort of thing, but I’m sure I can-”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I mean!” Hamid said loudly, and was instantly aware of just how squeaky his voice got when he shouted. He took a breath to calm himself and carried on, slightly more evenly. “You can understand why I might have an interest in an article like that not going to print. I was hoping we might come to some sort of arrangement that could be mutually beneficial.”</p><p>Wilde looked at him coolly for a moment, and Hamid could feel himself growing nervous under that steady gaze. And then Wilde threw his head back and laughed, and Hamid <em>blushed</em>. Gods, he’d forgotten just how Wilde commanded any room he was in.</p><p>“Hamid, you are very sweet.” Wilde took a step forwards, approaching Hamid, looking down at him, and already Hamid could feel his face burning with anger and embarrassment. “But that interview you gave, well… it was gold, quite simply. It would hardly be fair of me to keep such honest and… intimate details from an adoring public, would it?”</p><p>Hamid shifted in his seat a little. “What do you want,” he asked, forcing his voice to stay even, “in return for keeping this between ourselves? You know that I can pay, Wilde. You know I have connections.”</p><p>Wilde looked disappointed at that, and for a moment Hamid thought he might have shamed the man into taking this seriously. “Oh, I’m <em>Wilde</em> again now, am I?” he said instead, and Hamid made an almost involuntary growling noise, low in his throat. Gods, Wilde was infuriating.</p><p>At the same time, Hamid felt a warmth settle in his stomach as Wilde’s eyebrow raised derisively, and Hamid remembered the other day, when Wilde had looked at him just like that as he’d-</p><p>No. Again, Hamid forcefully dragged his thoughts back to the present. He had to concentrate. </p><p>Wilde had taken another step closer and was practically looming over him by this point. Hamid wondered whether he ought to stand up, move away from the dominating presence and reassert himself, but at the same moment he realised he could definitely not stand up right now. Not without Wilde becoming aware of exactly how Hamid was being affected by all this.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Hamid shuffled on his seat again, trying to force his arousal down by sheer willpower. It wasn’t happening. Especially not when Wilde was leaning over him like that, distractingly, <em>maddeningly</em> close to him. Hamid looked up, struggling to keep his composure even though he knew by this point his face must be visibly flushed. Wilde’s face adopted an expression of false concern. “Goodness, Hamid, are you alright? Is something the matter? Something diverting your attention there?”</p><p>“No,” Hamid said, trying to act like his voice hadn’t cracked on the one word. “The article. Don’t publish it.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Wilde looked like he was thinking about it. “I don’t think that <em>is</em> what you want, you know.”</p><p>This had got totally out of hand. Hamid needed to get out of here. Now. “Name your price, you can have it. Wilde, please.” Hamid could hear just how desperate he sounded.</p><p>Wilde ignored him. “You know what I think, Hamid? I think you want me to publish it. A little, buried part of you. I’m right, aren’t I?” He grinned, and Hamid was so shocked he didn’t have an answer, giving Wilde all the opportunity he needed to press on. “Just a little tiny bit of Hamid al-Tahan wants the world to know all his filthy little secrets. They’d know how you roll over for anyone who’ll use a firm hand on you. Strangers on the street grabbing your arse, making you beg for it. Would you even mind?”</p><p>“Stop it, Wilde, this isn’t-” Hamid started. His voice had been weak and wavering anyway, and trailed off into a whimper as Wilde leaned over him, reached down, and traced a finger over the cock that was now visibly tenting Hamid’s trousers.</p><p>Hamid froze in place, and Wilde tutted, like he was disappointed in what he’d found. He kept up the gentle, teasing touch as he kept talking. “Your friends, what <em>would</em> they think if they knew about all this, hmm? Mind you, that Bertie-” Wilde gave an appreciative hum at the name, and Hamid’s anger flared uselessly, overwhelmed in a moment by his arousal. “I get the impression he already knows, doesn’t he? He’s had you before. That lovely Sasha girl, though… or Zolf, your cleric friend. What on earth would they make of this, hmm? What would they think knowing just how breakable you are, how easy it is to take you apart? Do you think they’d want a try? Would you <em>let</em> them, Hamid?”</p><p>Hamid still didn’t trust himself to speak, but he shook his head furiously and glared up at Wilde, still blushing and trying to stop his lip from quivering. Wilde gave him a pitying look and finally moved his hand away from Hamid’s crotch, to hold his jaw instead, and the large hand made it instantly impossible to look away from Wilde’s face.</p><p>“Oh, look at you, poor, sweet thing,” Wilde ran his thumb over Hamid’s lips, and Hamid pressed them as tight closed as he could manage. “You’re a mess, Hamid. And you thought you were coming here to <em>negotiate</em>, didn’t you? I think you ought to apologise to me for wasting my time, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Hamid swallowed hard. He felt utterly mortified, on the edge of tears, and he was still hard. He <em>had </em> to get himself together. This time it seemed like Wilde wasn’t going to interrupt him again, was actively waiting for an answer, so Hamid gave himself a few moments to make sure his voice wasn’t going to break again before he said, “Wilde, I’m not going to let you-”</p><p>His words were cut off by Wilde’s fingers, pressing into his jaw firmly. Wilde’s expression turned stern. “I said, apologise,” he repeated coldly.</p><p>Hamid sighed. He wanted out of here, and he wasn’t going to get out of here by arguing. That much was clear. “I’m sorry,” he said half-heartedly, but Wilde’s grip on his jaw didn’t relax.</p><p>“You know how to do it properly,” Wilde coaxed him. “What are you apologising for, and who are you apologising to?”</p><p>Hamid stared at Wilde, incredulous even through his arousal and his terror, but Wilde only waited, so Hamid finally said, “I’m sorry for wasting your time. Daddy.” He tried to inject a little disdain into the last word, but even to his own ears he sounded pitiful and needy.</p><p>Wilde smiled at him proudly, and Hamid hated the tiny seed of satisfaction that settled in his gut at that smile. “Now isn’t that better, darling?” Wilde swept down to Hamid’s level and kissed him gently. Hamid, scared and anxious for comfort, was returning the kiss before he even knew what he was doing, but Wilde was already pulling away. “My good boy just needed a little reminder of how this goes, hmm?” Suddenly, Wilde had an arm around Hamid’s shoulders, another around his knees, and was lifting him bodily from the stool he was sitting in. Hamid yelped and clung to Wilde out of instinct.</p><p>Infuriatingly, Wilde was right. Hamid was upset, certainly, and angry at Wilde for so easily swaying the situation to his advantage. He was scared and embarrassed that he really was as incapable as Wilde said, that he couldn’t deal with this on his own. He should struggle against Wilde’s arms, scream for help, do anything to get out of there. But there was a significant part of him that was reassured. It was out of his hands now, far out of his control, and that was a relief. And most of him was just very, very turned on.</p><p>And when it came to a decision between what Hamid <em>should</em> do, and what he <em>wanted</em> to do… well. He tried to be strong-willed. But sometimes it was so easy not to be.</p><p>Wilde carried Hamid easily back over to his own desk chair, and Hamid gave a soft huff as Wilde sat down with Hamid over his lap. Hamid squirmed and settled himself so he could rub his erection against Wilde’s thigh, but Wilde held his hips firmly to stop him.</p><p>“Oh, and you were being so good for me, baby,” Wilde tutted, his hands almost big enough to circle Hamid’s whole waist, his fingers digging in enough to bruise. “Still, even though you apologised, you were very rude to daddy earlier, weren’t you? And I can’t let you just get away with that. Over my lap, Hamid.”</p><p>Hamid whined, but there was nothing he could do as Wilde’s strong hands put him on his front, arse in the air, and wrested his trousers down to his thighs. Hamid’s cock was pressing directly into Wilde’s thigh, and Wilde had to be able to feel just how hard he was, but Hamid didn’t dare to move. Wilde stroked Hamid’s arse and thighs soothingly for a second, waiting for Hamid to relax. “You lie still and take your punishment, Hamid, and maybe daddy will give you a treat later, hmm?” he said, and Hamid almost felt comforted in the moments before the first strike fell.</p><p>Hamid started to shout out, and managed to stop himself by shoving his own hand into his mouth and biting on it. Wilde’s hand was big enough to strike both his cheeks at once and his whole body rocked with the impact. He had a moment to brace himself before the second one came, lower than he’d expected, almost on his thighs, and a small sob escaped through his teeth as his arse burned with pain.</p><p>Hamid didn’t try to count the hits, and Wilde didn’t ask him to. All Hamid knew was that by the time it ended, and Wilde carefully pulled him upright and brushed the hair out of his face, he was crying openly. Tears streamed from his eyes and dripped off his nose, and his shaking lower lip was swollen from where he’d bitten it. He felt completely pitiful, and Wilde only smiled at him and said, “Do you know why I did that, hmm?”</p><p>“I was rude to you,” Hamid sniffled feebly, leaning forwards in an effort to nuzzle against Wilde’s front, to get any sort of affection, but Wilde held him in place. “I was rude and I wasted your time by pretending to be clever.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Wilde said, and his smile gave Hamid some small reassurance (although it did nothing to soothe the ache in his behind). “Now, I know you already said sorry, but you give me one more nice apology and we’ll put all this behind us, hmm?”</p><p>Wilde finally let go of Hamid, opening his arms for a hug, and Hamid cried, “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry!” as he threw himself forwards.</p><p>Hamid finally felt properly relaxed as Wilde held him, one hand stroking his hair as Hamid nestled against Wilde’s shoulder and tried to not cry again with the sheer relief of it. He hadn’t got any less hard through the spanking, but his arousal was all but forgotten now in his gratitude. Wilde whispered comforting nothings into his ear and gradually, gently removed Hamid’s clothing, moving Hamid like a rag doll as his tension finally unwound. He’d taken his punishment, paid his due, and it was done. Now, surely, Wilde was going to make this all go away for him.</p><p>“You took that so well, like a big boy,” Wilde reassured him, kissing his hair before carefully supporting him to sit upright again. Hamid noticed the chill of the room against his skin, realised Wilde had got him down to his underwear without any input from him. “I have to do some work now, darling, but I did promise you a treat if you were good, didn’t I? And I am so proud of you.”</p><p>Hamid nodded, his eyes wide, as Wilde picked him up again and set him on the floor. He gestured under the desk. “Now, get under there, and Daddy will give you something nice while he works.”</p><p>Hamid shifted on his sore arse and glanced to one side. His discarded clothes were on the floor behind the chair. For a moment he imagined putting them back on and leaving, but not with any real desire to do it. Contentedly, he crawled under the desk. Wilde pulled the chair in and Hamid settled between his legs, looking up.</p><p>Wilde freed his cock and Hamid eyed it hungrily.  “You just get comfy and suck on that,” Wilde said, helping Hamid up to kneel as tall as he could, making him just about at a level with Wilde’s crotch. “Try not to distract me too much while I’m working, there’s a good boy. And then maybe Daddy will have time to play with you a bit more.”</p><p>Hamid set to work. He could have sucked Wilde off properly, of course, could have been thoroughly distracting and a nuisance, but he was still giddy from the sting of his spanking, followed by the rush of the praise afterwards. He’d done well. Maybe, if he did well again, if he could be a good cockwarmer, his daddy would make him feel even better. And so, he took as much of Wilde as he could into his mouth, settled into the ache in his jaw, and waited.</p><p>And nothing happened.</p><p>Hamid sat for long minutes, and Wilde didn’t say anything. Hamid could hear him sigh thoughtfully now and again, and the scratch of a pen as Wilde wrote. But there were no words of approval or pleasure, not even a comforting hand in his hair. Hamid tried not to resent that. Maybe he just had to be good for a bit longer, and then Wilde would notice him again.</p><p>Hamid quickly lost track of time with the heavy weight of Wilde’s cock in his mouth, and nothing else to look at but the underside of the desk. His knees and his jaw were starting to really, properly hurt, and he was almost about to say something before he noticed Wilde’s hand moving towards him. He froze, not wanting to do anything wrong.</p><p>Wilde’s hand threaded through his hair, rougher than he’d expected. “You can do a little better than that, can’t you?” Wilde’s voice came derisively from above the desk, and he held Hamid’s head still as he gave one solid thrust forwards.</p><p>Hamid made a muffled noise of surprise and tried not to gag as more of Wilde’s cock was pushed down his throat, but Wilde was already letting go, returning to his work. Back to the sound of writing, and to ignoring Hamid completely.</p><p>Time became meaningless again quite quickly. Hamid had no way of even being sure time was passing, except for the gradually worsening ache in his muscles. His thoughts felt lethargic and quiet, and eventually narrowed down to just the cock in his mouth, warm and real, even as Wilde ignored him in every other regard.</p><p>At last, Wilde moved backwards. The cock slid out of Hamid’s mouth and he coughed and gasped with relief, but quickly he found two fingers held to his lips instead. “Suck,” Wilde said, and Hamid did, pulling them into his mouth and swirling his tongue over and around them. When Wilde’s fingers finally retreated again, Hamid nervously crawled back out from under the desk and looked up in time to see Wilde using his soaked fingers to wet the glue on an envelope and seal it.</p><p>“See, and that’s daddy’s work all done,” Wilde said, finally turning his full attention back to Hamid. Hamid revelled in it, sitting up straight and arching his back just a little bit to show off. “And now we can have a nice time without any of that nasty business hanging over us. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</p><p>“Yes, please, Daddy.” That was all Hamid had wanted. For all the unpleasant stuff to go away. And Wilde was so good at doing that. As he once again scooped Hamid into his arms and carried him easily across the room, Hamid stretched up, hopeful for another kiss, and Wilde obliged.</p><p>Wilde set Hamid down on the bed this time, climbing onto it after him and easily pinning him down with one hand to keep kissing him, stroking his cock gently with the other. By the time Wilde finally broke the kiss, Hamid was panting and squirming, his pupils blown as he looked up at him.</p><p>“You’re a good boy underneath it all, aren’t you, gorgeous?” Wilde said, stroking Hamid’s hair thoughtfully, and Hamid glowed with pride. Sitting up a little, he buried his face in Wilde’s shirt, and Wilde laughed gently. “You’re right, of course. I should get rid of these, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Eventually they settled together naked at the head of the bed, Wilde sitting against the headboard with Hamid tiny and breathless in his lap. Hamid knew he must be flushed all over, because his body prickled and burned wherever it touched Wilde’s cooler skin. And Hamid was touching it as much as he possibly could, almost his whole torso pressed against Wilde’s stomach and his legs sprawled across Wilde’s lap. Wilde put one arm around him, and his cock, pressed between their torsos, leaked and throbbed insistently. He opened his mouth to sigh, and what slipped out was a breathless word, “Daddy….”</p><p>“Alright, baby boy, I’ve got you,” Wilde said, soothingly stroking Hamid’s back, as if he didn’t know that the contact was driving him wild. Of course he knew. “Maybe you just need to get yourself off, you look so desperate already, maybe I should leave you to it…”</p><p>“No!” Hamid cried out desperately, reaching for one of Wilde’s arms and gripping it as tight as he could. “No, please. Stay here.”</p><p>Wilde’s smug, knowing smile went straight to Hamid’s cock. “And why’s that, love? What do you want?”</p><p>Hamid squirmed and blushed even harder. “Want to make you come, Daddy. Please.”</p><p>Wilde made a show of thinking about it. “Hmmm… no,” he said at last, and Hamid, who’d already been reaching eagerly to Wilde’s cock, stopped short in shocked disappointment. “You’ve already had my cock in your mouth. For ages. I can’t have you getting spoiled, can I?”</p><p>“But, daddy….” Hamid pouted. This wasn’t fair. He’d been good, the whole time, done everything Wilde asked him to. Didn’t he deserve this? He could feel himself tearing up, and didn’t bother to try and blink it back. He’d <em>earned</em> this. He couldn’t put it into words, though, too worked up and bewildered to make his case, so all that came out of his mouth was a quiet, indignant, “…but I <em>want</em> it.”</p><p>Wilde frowned at him sternly. “You’ll take what you’re given, and you’ll be polite about it, Hamid al-Tahan. Isn’t your bum sore enough already?” he added pointedly, and Hamid flinched. He really didn’t want to be spanked again.</p><p>Reluctantly, he nodded. “Sorry, daddy.”</p><p>“That’s better,” Wilde said, although he still seemed unconvinced. “Now, let’s put you here-” he picked Hamid up again effortlessly, arranging him limbs so he was straddling one of Wilde’s legs. “-and at least you can give me a bit of a show, hmm? Rub yourself off like a good slut.”</p><p>Hamid wanted to sulk and pout and argue, but by this point he’d been impossibly turned on for unbearably long, and finally having permission to get himself off was just more than he could resist. He rubbed himself against Wilde’s thigh carefully and the moan that escaped him was long and high and strained as he savoured the feeling. Gods, this was what he’d needed. He did it again, more vigorously this time, and quickly he had built up a rhythm and was riding Wilde’s thigh frantically, little moans and whines escaping him with no attempt to hold them back. Wilde watched him thoughtfully, his hand stroking his own cock slowly but with no particular urgency.</p><p>Right then. If Hamid couldn’t have any dignity, he was at least going to take a little of Wilde’s down with him. Break that nonchalant façade he kept up.</p><p>He arched his back and let his head fall back slowly, his throat exposed to Wilde’s eyes, and slowed the rocking of his hips as much as he could bear to. “Daddy,” he whined, his voice high and pleading. “I’m sorry I was bad, daddy. I’m a bad boy.”</p><p>He was putting on a show, playing up his arousal a bit for Wilde’s benefit. But not by much.</p><p>Hamid felt a large hand on his waist, but while the touch seemed possessive it wasn’t restricting.  He risked a glance back at Wilde and saw a gratified smirk on his face. “Oh, love, I know,” Wilde said, his hand’s rhythm on his cock steady and deliberate. “You’re lucky you’ve got me, aren’t you? You’d be a lost cause without me to take care of you.”</p><p>Hamid nodded fervently, putting his hand over Wilde’s. “Yes, daddy, you’re so good to me. Make me want to be – be <em>good</em>….” The last word trailed off into a moan as Hamid’s cock leaked onto Wilde’s leg. He wasn’t going to last long.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get a chance to show me how good you can be,” Wilde was saying, but Hamid wasn’t completely paying attention. Between his own need and his determination to get <em>something</em> from Wilde, he was a bit occupied. He glanced down at Wilde’s hand to see it moving a little faster. Well, that was a start, but he was going to have to pull a big move, and quickly. </p><p>“Want your cock in me,” he gasped suddenly, not really thinking about it, but Wilde gave a small hissing noise and his fingers twitched on Hamid’s waist, so it seems like it was the right step. “Want you to fuck me, Daddy. Split me open.” Hamid punctuated each couple of words with another eager thrust into Wilde’s thigh.</p><p>Wilde hadn’t actually fucked him. He was huge compared to Hamid’s small body, and last time they’d been too hurried and desperate to take the time it would need to prepare Hamid enough. But Wilde was thinking about it now, if his slightly parted lips and his hitched breaths were anything to go by. “Oh, baby boy. You know how much that would hurt, don’t you?”</p><p>“I just want to make Daddy feel good,” Hamid whined, looking up at Wilde again with the closest thing to a butter-wouldn’t-melt expression he could manage in his position. Wilde’s calm front was  cracking, his hand moving faster, and Hamid wanted more. “You’d be so big in me. Want you to make it hurt, want you to fill me up…”</p><p>“Just like a good little slut,” Wilde said in a low, greedy voice, satisfaction all over his expression as his hips pressed upwards into his hand. “You’d take anything daddy gives you, wouldn’t you? You’d let me do anything, let me fucking <em>break</em> you…”</p><p>And that was what Hamid had been waiting for. Wilde was fucking his fist with abandon now, his words lost in possessive growls and even little gasps as his eyelids fluttered and, crucially, Wilde came first.</p><p>His spend spilled across Hamid’s chest and face, getting caught in his hair and dripping off his chin, and when Hamid moaned “<em>daddy, yes</em>,” and reached his peak a moment later, all his thoughts except one whited out – he’d won a single, small victory, and that was enough.</p><p>Delight to the point of rapture flooded Hamid for a few moments, but the crash as he came down was just as hard. It felt like every scrap of adrenaline he’d been running on since he arrived here had drained out of his cock along with his orgasm, and as it finally let him go, he slid off Wilde’s thigh and landed on his side on the bed. His eyes fluttered shut. Beside him, Wilde gave a curious hum, ruffled Hamid’s hair, and then wiped his hand clean on Hamid’s shoulder. Hamid was aware but didn’t have the energy to respond, even when he felt Wilde move from the bed. He’d just…. rest here for a moment… and then he could get out…</p><p>Time blurred and distorted. Hamid must have drifted in and out of sleep, because he kept hearing the sounds of movement in different parts of the room, felt the come on his skin cool too quickly to have been aware of all of it. The first concrete sensation he was aware of, though, was the click of a camera.</p><p>He opened one eye blearily and looked up. Wilde was fully dressed again, holding a familiar camera, and smiling down at him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, dear, no-one will see these,” he said smugly, and Hamid groaned into the bedsheets. The camera clicked again. “These are for my personal collection.”</p><p>Hamid couldn’t find the energy to argue. He just closed his eyes again. Even when Wilde reached down, held one of Hamid’s small wrists and lay him out on his back, posed him for more photos, Hamid didn’t resist. He let time turn liquid and erratic again, and waited for something to happen.</p><p>Wilde cleared his throat, and Hamid blinked. He’d definitely been asleep that time. Fuck. At least now his head felt a little clearer. He forced his eyes open again and sat upright. Wilde was stood by the foot of the bed, holding an envelope. The envelope Hamid had helped him seal earlier.</p><p>“This is the article. All finished and ready to send out,” Wilde said, with a sly grin, and Hamid made a move forwards as if to grab it. It was already well out of his reach, but Wilde took another step back anyway. “Don’t worry, darling, it’s not going anywhere. Provided you can do what you’re told.”</p><p>Hamid felt anger flare in his gut. It felt good, to feel anger properly again now his other instincts had been dealt with. A bit late, but still good. “What the hell do you want now, Wilde?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing right now,” Wilde said happily, before his face turned more serious. “I know you and your friends are leaving London, Hamid. But I do think we’ll run into each other again. And when we do… you will come running when I call you. You will behave. You won’t tell anyone. Who knows, give me another performance like that and maybe daddy will even fuck your arse like you want him to.”</p><p>Hamid’s eyes went wide, his anger doused with ice-cold fear. “You can’t, that’s… blackmail!”</p><p>Wilde looked confused. “Well, obviously. And yes, I can. And you can either do what you’re told, or you can see what happens when this goes to the newspapers.” He waved the envelope in the air again. “And then we see what your lovely <em>Rangers</em> think of you after reading that, hmm?”</p><p>Sasha’s face flashed in front of Hamid’s eyes briefly, and he nodded almost before he’d consciously decided. “Alright, fine. I’ll do it.” He hated this. But the article couldn’t get out. As long as it was sealed away, it wasn’t doing any harm. Hamid had to keep it there.</p><p>Wilde grinned. “Call me it one more time. Go on, I know you want to. Once more and we’ve got a deal, Hamid.”</p><p>Hamid glowered, but he'd agreed to too much already to be petty about this. “Fine. I’ll do it, daddy.” This time he did manage to infuse all his contempt into the word, but Wilde still beamed at him as if it was the greatest compliment.</p><p>“There’s a good boy. Now, get yourself cleaned up, put your clothes on and get out.” Wilde turned his back and returned to his desk, with the envelope still clutched in his hands.</p><p>It was a long time before Hamid finally made his way back out of the hotel. Wilde hadn’t looked up as he left but had given him a cheery “See you soon!” that he had determinedly ignored. Now he stepped back out onto the streets of London with vague amazement that life was continuing, that people were going about their business and smiling and talking and hurrying and <em>not looking at him</em>.</p><p>No-one knew what had happened in that hotel room. And no-one was going to.</p><p>And if Hamid felt a kernel of anything other than dread and loathing, if he had any hint of something hot and tight and strangely like <em>anticipation</em>… Well. No-one was going to know about that either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy shit this is the longest thing I've written in about a decade and it is SO filthy. What has Rome done to me (jk, love yall Romans x)</p><p>Foz and Amelie I'm sorry Zolf wasn't in this one, who knows maybe I'll write the sequel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>